The Ending Of Korra
by bhark3
Summary: With the Finale of Korra right around the corner at the time, I made this story to show that world how I thought The Legend of Korra was going to end. This is just a short, five-hundred word story. I hope you enjoy both this story and the experience that was Korra and Avatar as a whole
1. Chapter 1

**How I think Korra should end.**

_247 ASC_

The freezing air of the Southen Water Tribe was nothing compared to the sadness everyone in the world was feeling in their hearts.

Avatar Korra was dying.

The elderly Water Tribe woman was lying in her bed, surrounded by her friends and Family. To her right stood her son, Fendo and her daughter Mala. And to her left stood her friends, the second 'Team Avatar': Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Kai and Opal.

Korra took in a deep breath before she gave her last words to her crying Family.

"Through out my life I asked myself many questions. Among them was: 'Why don't people cry when their time is near?' I though death as frighting, sad. But now I see it as an ending. An ending to a long and eventful story. My Bending was taken from me, I had Ravaa ripped out of me and was nearly killed by the Red Lotus. My life has been full of these painful events. However my life was also full of joy. I remember playing my Naga and Pabu, training with Katara and going out with all of you for a night of fun. These are the moments I shall always remember. The moments I shall take with me to my new existence."

She paused to collect her last thoughts.

"While my story is now at an end, another Legend is about to begin."

Korra closed her eyes and smiled as she let out her breathe.

* * *

_259 ASC. Twelve years after Korra's passing._

Two old men walked towards a small house in an Earth Kingdom town. Modernized satomobiles drove down the roads and if one looked up they could see a jet-powered plane high above the clouds.

The elders stopped at the door to this house and knocked. After a few minutes a couple opened the door and invited the old men in.

"I'm sure you've come to see our son." The Husband of the couple asked while taking the coats of their guests.

The tallest of the old men nodded along with the other old man followed his lead.

"We've been searching for many years and out of all the possible cases we've heard of, your child is the one most likely to be who we're looking for." The first elder explained while being lead by the father to his son's room.

"Herzio, the masters are here to see you."

The twelve year old boy walked out of his room in training clothes and bowed to the old masters in front of him. Something the old men did not expect.

"It's nice to meet you Master Mako and Master Bolin." The boy said with a small smile.

Mako and Bolin felt something with in them change when Herzio spoke to them. It was a feeling that with knew the boy for many years, despite his young age. They both knew then and there that their search was over as they remembered a quote they heard many years ago.

'Some friendships can transcend lifetimes'

The two brothers bowed back to young boy before Mako addressed him.

"It is good to meet you again, Avatar."

* * *

_Korra's legend ended in that Hut._

_But Herzio's legend, has just begun._

**結束**

**The End.**


	2. Get Well Soon Monty

This is a announcement to anyone who reads my stories. As some of you may or may not know a man by the name of Monty Oum was sent to the hospital in a critical condition on the 30th of January.

For those of you who do not know who Monty is, he is an animator for Rooster Teeth Productions and has done animation work on the hit web series "Red Vs. Blue" and is also the creator of the anime-inpisred web series "RWBY".

He has also made well know internet videos such as Haloid and Dead Fantasy.

I am a big fan of Monty's work and am deeply sadden by this as his work was one of the key reasons I started to write in hopes I could make RWBY fanfiction and maybe even get a job writing for shows one day.

A fund has been put up by a friend of Monty's to help pay his medical bills.

You can find a link for the fund on my profile.

Thank you for your time and I hope Monty can recover from whatever he is suffering from.

Get Well Soon Monty.


	3. Monty's Dead

Monty's dead.


End file.
